


Продано

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Гриффит сожалеет о ночи с Генноном больше, чем нам показали в манге.
Relationships: Gennon/Griffith (Berserk)
Kudos: 7





	Продано

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/570310) by Hott. 



> на внеконкурс для ФБ-2015.

Гриффит обхватил себя за плечи.

Его шрамы снова горели.

По четыре белых борозды на обеих руках, кожа глубоко расцарапана его же ногтями — единственный след на теле, свидетельствующий о том, что в памяти прячется что-то отвратительное.

_Он смотрит на гладь реки, обнаженный, беззащитный, — Каска потрясенно уставилась на его напряженную застывшую спину — чувствуя пугающее оцепенение и необходимость ощутить горячую соль своей крови, сочащейся между пальцами, по рукам вниз, в реку, пятнающую его, как проклятье. Он вдруг, запинаясь, начинает лепетать, что властвовать над миром — это то, ради чего в итоге стоит совершить любую мерзость, даже продать собственную невинность._

_Он придавлен вонючим телом Геннона, его липкие ладони оглаживают пойманное в ловушку лицо Гриффита, гладят волосы, покрывает его кислым запахом старой немытой плоти, отчаяния и винного перегара._

Гриффит впился пальцами в горящие шрамы и закрыл глаза.

_(Каска потрясенно смотрит на его напряженно застывшую спину.)_

Он внезапно почувствовал себя выпачканным, и воспоминание о запахе Геннона породило волну тошноты, поднимающуюся в животе.

_Мне нужно вымыться._

Гриффит вышел из палатки и спустился к реке.

Здесь уже был Гатс — сидел голышом на скале, позволяя летнему ветру сушить обнаженную кожу. Он едва взглянул на Гриффита и снова уставился на звезды.

_Он видит, какой ты грязный._

Гриффит вздрогнул и торопливо разделся. Он соскользнул в прохладную воду, изо всех сил надеясь, что она остудит его горящие шрамы, что это пламя утихнет, как и вызывающие его воспоминания.

И услышал, как Гатс встал и плюхнулся в реку у него за спиной.

_Я должен отмыться!_

Движения Гриффита ускорились, он зачерпывал воду горсть за горстью и лил себе на плечи. Гатс выгреб против течения и остановился неподалеку. Руки Гриффита замерли, накрыв шрамы: он был уверен, что Гатс разглядел эти предательские отметки. Гриффит отчаянно гадал, исчезнут ли когда-нибудь приступы жгучей боли.

— Эй, — сказал Гатс. — Что такое?

Гриффит смотрел на гладь воды, обнаженный, беззащитный, а Гатс глядел в его напряженно застывшую спину.

_(Он придавлен вонючим телом Геннона, липкие ладони оглаживают пойманное в ловушку лицо.)_

Теплые, сильные руки мягко опустились ему на плечи.

— Гриффит?

Руки, принадлежащие только ему, те, которыми он может распоряжаться, — руки Гатса.

Руки, которым он может доверять.

_(Липкие ладони, лапающие его пойманное лицо.)_

Волна тошноты поднялась у Гриффита в животе, и он отступил, уклоняясь от прикосновения Гатса.

_Прости. Мое тело уже продано Геннону._

— Ничего, — прошептал Гриффит.


End file.
